Mourir pour un mensonge
by Raphaellya
Summary: OS. La guerre est finis. Harry Potter est mort... Un jeune mangemort marche parmi les morts...


Des Cadavres. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Des cadavres de mon camp, du vôtre. De leur camp, du mien…

Quand une personne passe de vie à trépas, c'est là qu'on se rend compte que nous sommes tous pareil… Sang-Pur. Sang-de-Bourbe. Sang-Mêlé. Créature. La mort est la même pour tous. La Mort ce sont ces personnes pâles, sans vie. Les yeux ouverts de terreur, de surprise… Ou encore fermés avec un sourire aux lèvres… contents d'avoir quitté cette vie et cet enfer…

J'y ai cru, je le jure devant Merlin que j'y ai cru… Mais maintenant que tout est fini, je me sens stupide. Ces corps… Partout où mon regard s'arrête, c'est le même paysage de désolation… Je ne comprends plus mes actions. Je suis et je resterais toujours un meurtrier…

Comment une personne normalement constituée peut rester de marbre devant ce désastre. Les corps sont entremêlés. On ne distingue même pas à première vue le camp auxquels ils appartenaient. Ce ne sont que des personnes mortes pour ce qu'elles croyaient juste…

Enfin c'est ce que je devrais penser… Pourtant je n'y crois pas moi-même. Ces personnes sont mortes égoïstement ! Chacun d'entre eux ! Parce que dire que l'on meurt pour le bonheur des autres est un horrible mensonge.

Ils se sont tous battus pour eux. Pour la cause qui les privilégiait eux, et personne d'autre ! Ce sont tous des égoïstes ! Et certains vont les prendre pour des Héros.

Le pire de tous est le célèbre Harry Potter… ils ont fait croire à des milliers de personnes que c'était l'Élu, que c'était celui qui se battrait pour le bien de tous.

Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ont choisi Harry Potter pour deux raisons. En premier lieu parce qu'il a failli détruire Lord Voldemort par un quelconque miracle. Ensuite parce qu'il avait une vengeance à accomplir… On lui a fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il pense qu'il devait tuer le meurtrier de ses parents… On est loin de la bonté légendaire du Survivant… Ce qui le poussait à agir c'était la flamme de la vengeance.

C'était LE bouc-émissaire idéal, celui de centaines et milliers de personnes ! L'Élu… Tu parles ! Ils n'ont surtout rien inventé d'autre de plus cohérent… Tous ils l'ont utilisé… Et cet enfant est mort à cause d'eux… Ils avaient peur surtout, ils étaient lâches. Aucun n'avait les tripes de se battre par sa propre volonté. Alors on a manipulé un enfant. Comme un pantin, une marionnette bien obéissante ! Pauvre chose ! Formaté pour tuer, tout en faisant croire qu'il se battait pour l'Amour…

Hypocrisie ! Les merveilleuses personnes de L'Ordre du Phénix me font horreur ! Ils sont les pires car ils mentent sur leurs véritables sentiments… Nous les Mangemorts, on est cruels… Mais on ne ment pas ! Jamais nous n'avons promis monts et merveilles. On ne se cache pas sous des discours mielleux à mourir.

Mais quand je regarde tous ces corps autour de moi, j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion… Aucune de ces personnes n'aurait dû mourir… Ou du moins pas comme ça ! J'ai envie de vomir. L'odeur perfide des cadavres me monte à la tête. Je veux m'enfuir ! Loin. Très loin. Je veux aller dans un endroit où l'innocence existe encore… Un lieu où aucun enfant de dix-sept ans n'est obligé de devenir un meurtrier pour la folie des adultes.

Ne croyez pas que je regrette cette victoire ! Je ne pourrais jamais la regretter ! Cette victoire c'est la mienne ! Autant que celle de mon camp. C'est celle de tous les Sang-Pur ! De toutes les familles sorcières ! Et je crois vraiment que nous méritons une place d'exception dans ce monde ! Nous en avions marre ! Marre de nous cacher ! De craindre les Moldus comme au Moyen Âge ! Les gens de l'Ordre du Phénix sont fous ! Fous ou amnésiques de notre passé ! Les Moldus doivent payer ! Ils doivent payer pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils nous ont fait subir dans le passé ! À nous sorcier ! Mais aussi aux Vampires, aux Loups-Garous, aux Sirènes et à toutes ces créatures obligées de se cacher à cause d'eux !

Pourtant cette victoire me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche… On n'aurait pas dû gagner comme ça… Plus jamais cela ne doit se produire ! Jamais ! Je pense que si on avait été vraiment fiers de notre cause… De ce que l'on croit, de ce que l'on représente… On ne se serait pas battus de cette façon.

On aurait pu, on aurait dû gagner… par ruse, par finesse, par manipulation, par élégance. Et non avec tous ces morts au bout des bras.

J'y ai cru pourtant. Comme je vous l'ai dit avant j'ai cru que la guerre était la bonne solution. Que l'on avait le devoir de mourir pour notre cause…

Maintenant je me rends compte de mon erreur. De mon manque d'expérience. Il existe une autre chose que la mort pour défendre ses opinions… Mais il est trop tard… Et il sera toujours trop tard.

Le mal est fait ! Je me sens aussi souillé que les Sang-de-Bourbe. Tellement sont morts… Et tellement d'autres vont mourir… La Haine et l'Humiliation de la défaite est sur tous les survivants de L'Ordre du Phénix…

Ils vont encore endoctriner des enfants pour une cause qui ne diffère pas tellement de la nôtre. Le Sacrifice de leur Héros ne suffit pas. Tant que tous les Sang-Pur ne seront pas anéantis… Ils se battront…

Ils bernent de pauvres sots en leurs promettant un monde meilleur… Meilleurs… Pour qui ? Pour les Sang-de-Bourbe ! S'ils avaient gagné… ils nous auraient traînés dans la boue malgré leurs belles paroles… Ils auraient tout fait pour nous faire regretter de ne pas être comme eux ! Ils nous auraient humiliés, jour après jour… Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient même obligé tous les Sang-Pur à se marier avec des Sang-de-Bourbe… Pour anéantir la préservation de siècles entiers… Par jalousie.

Les Sang-de-Bourbe nous jalousent… Avec Raison ! Ils nous jalousent pour nos postes, pour nos ancêtres… Je parie toute ma fortune que si chacun d'eux avait le choix entre rester un Sang-de-Bourbe ou devenir un Sang-Pur, tous, je dis bien tous demanderaient à devenir nous. Nous et notre pouvoir ! Nous et notre fortune !

Leur cause est un mensonge, donc chacun d'eux, tous autant qu'ils sont, va envoyer des enfants à l'abattoir pour leur orgueil…

Un Moldu, si je me souviens bien à dit un jour : « Une chose n'est pas nécessairement vraie parce qu'un homme meurt pour elle » cette phrase est parfaite pour les vaniteux de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Parce que chaque personne de leur camp qui est morte… est morte pour un mensonge !


End file.
